Power Rangers (Power Heroes season)
The season takes place a month later after the Power Heroes' enemy, Grizzle, has been defeated. However, the Power Heroes' old enemy, Dr. Eggman, returns and takes place as the new main villain. Now, the Power Heroes must protect their hometown once again as they rise to the next level as Power Rangers. Characters The Power Rangers *'Jack Monat aka the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger-' The Power Rangers' leader and former Keyblade Weilder. Voiced by J.D. Monat. *'Trixie Tang aka Wonder Gal'- The second Power Ranger, the team's first speed and strong unit, and Jack's new love interest. Voiced by Dionne Quan. *'Max Goof aka Cyberdog'- The third Power Ranger, the team's first technician and strategist, and Jack's best friend. Voiced by Jason Marsden. *'Maggie Simpson aka Ninja Wolf'- The Power Ranger and the first rebel of the team. Voiced by Anne Hathaway. *'Chip aka Light Gaia-' The fifth Power Ranger and protector of the Gaia temples. Voiced by Tony Salerno. *'Joey Monat aka Shadow Bearer'- The sixth Power Ranger, the second-in-command leader, and Jack's little brother. Voiced by himself. *'Ace Bunny- '''Maggie's replacement and leader of the Loonatics. Voiced by Charlie Schlatter. *'Lexi Bunny-''' Trixie's replacement and second-in-command of the Loonatics. Voiced by Jessica DiCicc. *'Danger Duck-' Chip's replacement and the new rebel of the team. Voiced by Jason Marsden. Allies *'King Mickey Mouse-' The Power Rangers' mentor and Jack's adoptive father. Voiced by Bret Iwan. *'Queen Minnie Mouse-' Mickey's wife and Jack's adoptive mother. Voiced by Russi Taylor. *'Tech E. Coyote-' The team's second technician and strategist. Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. *'Slam Tasmanian-' The team's second strongman. Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. *'Rev Runner-' The team's seconf speed and mobility unit. Voiced by Rob Paulson. Villians *'Dr. Eggman-' A rotund, mad scientist who plans to conquer the world in order to build his Eggman Empire and is the main villian of the Monat Rangers. Voiced by Mike Pollock. *'Grizzilia-' Grizzle's twin sister who plans revenge from her brothers death. Voiced by Grey DeLisle. *'Scratch and Grounder-' Eggman's idiotic minions. They were once Grizzle's minions, but after Eggman arrived, they joined him in the battle against the Power Rangers. Voiced by Phil Hayes and Garry Chalk. Episodes #'A Hero's Return, Part 1'- Trixie announces exciting news...Jack's coming back! The Heroes are happy, but their joy is cut short when Scratch and Grounder create the Scarlet Sentinel which overpowers them. To make matters worse, Mickey and Minnie disapear without a word! #'A Hero's Return, Part 2'- Max reveals that Mickey and Minnie are creating a new Hero! The rest of the heroes are unhappy about it because they'd rather have Jack rejoin the team. They are forced to wait and watch as their beloved town is being destroyed by the Scarlet Sentinel. When Mickey and Minnie finally unveil the newest Hero, the others are in for a shock! #'Two for One- '''A' day at the park for Jack and Trixie turns into Eggbot pandemonium. Then, while Trixie and Jack deal with the Eggbots, Dr. Eggman uses his new monster ray to create two new outrageous monsters, Pursehead and Lypsyncher from Trixie's purse and lipstick. #'''Opposites Attract- '''Chip falls head over heels for Trixie's new friend but feels that he's not good enough for her and that they don't have anything in common. He is nearby with Max gathering scientific data, when the girls take some Toonettes for a hike in the woods. Chip discovers a severe storm is brewing, but Dr. Eggman has plans of his own as he turns Max's polarizer into the wicked Magnet Brain. Meanwhile, Trixie and her young troop of Toonettes are unaware of the impending danger. #The Ninja Encounter, Part 1- The kids enjoy a day at the park and meet Jack's friends from the future: Ace, Lexi and Duck. And, everyone's excited about the upcoming ninja competition at Toontown Youth Center. But, Eggman has plans of his own for the ninja competitors. ' #'The Ninja Encounter, Part 2- Ace, Lexi, and Duck, still trapped in the cave, are well on their well to the side of evil. Scratch and Grounder summon the Snake Of Destruction, which slowly slithers around the three, and once it gets its grasp upon them all, will remove their goodness & free will. Lexi attempts to pick her cuffs' lock with a hairpin, and succeeds, only to have their escape thwarted. Dr. Eggman, trying to distract the Rangers from tracking down the three by sending down the Terror Blossom monster. #The Ninja Encounter, Part 3- Jack, Joey, and Max must figure out how to unfreeze Trixie, Chip, and Maggie, defeat the Terror Blossom, and save Ace, Duck, and Lexi before they're turned to the dark side. #'A Monster of Global Proportions- '''The kids host a world summit at the Toontown Youth Center. But, Eggman sends Scratch, Grounder, and the Eggbots to kidnap their international guests. #'The Power Transfer, Part 1- 'Trixie, Maggie, and Chip have been chosen as the three young citizens from Toontown to attend the World Peace Summit in Switzerland. They are delighted to be going, but sad to leave their friends behind. Before they leave however they must complete one final mission: to recover the Sword of Light from the deserted city to be able to transfer their control of the three Gaia temples to three new rangers. Trixie, Maggie, and Chip morph for the last time, along with the other three, and they head for the deserted city. Eggman meanwhile has completed his new war machine, Serpenterra, which he plans to use to destroy the Power Rangers and later the world. He too heads for the deserted city, but leaves a little something behind on Toon earth. A device to put all of Toontown to sleep. Mickey teleports Ace, Duck, and Lexi out just in time and sends them to desroy the device. They are ambushed by Eggbots who tie them to a tree. At the deserted city, the Rangers search for the Sword of Light, but are interrupted by the arrival of Serpenterra. Jack summons the Red Tyrannosauruszord to hold Eggman off while the search continues. They find the sword, but have trouble freeing it from the statue. #'The Power Transfer, Part 2- '''Ace, Duck, and Lexi manage to free themselves and destroy the Eggbots and the sleeping device. Meanwhile, the Rangers manage to free the Sword of Light just as Eggman destroys the deserted city. Back at Disney Castle, the Rangers inform Mickey that Serpenterra proved a tough opposition and Trixie, Maggie, and Chip announce that they plan to back out from the Peace Conference as they are needed as Power Rangers. Mickey tells them that their destiny lies outside the team now and as they succeeded in their final quest, the Rangers will be able to continue with new Rangers in their place and he presents them the new Rangers: Ace, Duck, and Lexi. Using the Sword of Light, Jack transfers the positions and control of the three Gaia temples from Trixie, Maggie, and Chip to Ace, Duck, and Lexi. Mickey thanks Trixie, Maggie, and Chip for their loyal service and wishes them well in their futures and Trixie gives Jack a good bye kiss before the three of them leave. Eggman meanwhile returns to Toon Earth with Serpenterra to attack. The new team go into action and summon the Red Tyrannosauruszord and Gaia Colossus. At first Serpenterra proves a worthy opponent, but it proves to have a flaw. It loses energy very quickly and Eggman is forced to retreat. Back at Disney Castle, the Rangers see Trixie, Maggie, and Chip off via the viewing globe and celebrate their first victory with Ace, Duck, and Lexi. #'''Scratch and Grounder's Vice-Versa- The Rangers organize a Vice-versa Dance, where the girls invite the guys. Jack is unconfident that he will be asked to the dance since Jack left for the World Peace Conference until a mysterious new girl catches his eye, Sabrina. Sabrina asks Jack out. But, Jack says he's not interested because he's interested with Trixie which Sabrina is not happy about. Sabrina lulls Jack into a false sense of security, but Lexi smells a rat. Meanwhile, the other Rangers are at the Youth Center preparing for the dance. They mention to Minnie's friend Daisy that Jack is hanging out with the new girl Sabrina. Daisy says there must be some mistake, because the last new girl to arrive in Toontown was Lexi. The Rangers sense something is up and contact Mickey who locates Jack and Lexi. By this time, Sabrina has revealed her true identity, Scorpida, one of Jack's enemies from the Mighty Morphin Power Ranger timeline. Scratch, Grounder, and Eggbots turn up and tie Jack and Lexi up against a tree. The Rangers morph into action and fight the villains. Max frees Jack and Lexi using his Mega Battle Sword. Jack morphs and both him and Lexi join the fight. Dr. Eggman then makes Scorpida grow. The Rangers call on Red Tyrannosauruszord and Gaia Colossus. But, Scorpida is too powerful for Gaia Colossus. Mickey contacts the Rangers and says the only way to defeat Scorpida is to transform the Gaia temples into the other five Thunderzords. Scorpida is then destroyed by the Mega Tigerzord. In the end, the Vice Versa Dance goes as planned, and Jack is watching via the viewing globe at Disney Castle and still misses Trixie. But, Mickey and Minnie say that they recieved a call from Trixie saying she'll be home soon. And that makes Jack happy. #'Mirror of Regret'- Ace helps Sean, a young karate student, believe in himself. But, Dr. Eggman is about to destroy Ace's confidence when he sends Scratch and Grounder to Toontown with the Mirror of Regret to bring back Ace's childhood memories to drain his energy. Ace is forced to face his demons from the past, and none of the Rangers can help him! #'Joey Just Wants to Have Fun- '''A new Pachinco game is delivered to the Toontown gym and Juice Bar and Joey really gets into it. But, Dr. Eggman has a little game of his own to play when he casts a spell over Joey, causing him to only want to play. The Rangers are annoyed when he refuses to fight, especially when it costs them dearly, leaving Jack to face the Pachinko Head monster alone! #'Lights, Camera, Action- The Power Rangers take the special message of the power of education to the airwaves. But, Eggman tries to stop the show by changing a TV camera into the evil Showbiz Monster. #'Where There's Smoke, There's Fire- '''It's Fire Safety Week in Toontown, and Lexi is selected to become Fire Safety Captain. Dr. Eggman becomes interested in fire too, when he sends the Flamehead monster to Toontown to turn the city into one big hotspot. Lexi begins to take her responsibility for fire safety far too seriously, to the point where she insists of fighting Dr. Eggman's forces alone... #'Scavenger Hunt- 'The kids go on a scavenger hunt. But, then Dr. Eggman has other ideas to ruin the kids' game once and for all. #'The Great Bookala Escape-''' An unusual crash landing creates a mystery for our heroes. The Rangers decide to investigate the spacecraft further and they discover it's amazing cargo. But, Dr. Eggman prepares to lay claim to the craft. #Food Fight- Daisy hosts a "Cultural Food Fair" at the juice bar, and the Rangers help out, offering foods from around the world to patrons. When Donald, Mickey's friend and Daisy's boyfriend arrives, he turns the peaceful fair into a full-on food fight. Eggman is inspired by this madness and generates Pudgy Pig, a wicked monster that is always hungry. Pudgy Pig will deplete the entire world of its food supply in 48 hours unless the Rangers can thwart him. Problems arise when the villain eats Ace, Lexi, and Duck, but Jack remembers that Pudgy Pig cannot stand the taste of spicy foods. He devises a trap that hopefully will expel the other Rangers from the porker. #'Rangers Back In Time, Part 1- '''Max ponders a history assignment: what period of time would he have liked to have lived in? Meanwhile, Eggman summons the Wizard of Deception to send the Rangers back in time. There's just one thing that stands in their way...the Red Ranger. The Wizard casts a spell on Donald and Goofy to obtain something to from him to make a darkness Jack! The Wizard finds Jack and Dark Monat is born, unbeknownst to the Rangers! Jack feels ill after a battle with Eggman's robots and goes home to rest. Dark Monat tricks the other Rangers into meeting with him and the Wizard sends them back in time to late 18th century Toontown, and the Rangers find themselves trapped, completely powerless. Jack is in total shock when he comes face to face with the darkness version of himself. #'Rangers Back In Time, Part 2- Dark Monat and the Red Ranger engage in battle and are perfectly matched until the Wizard drains the Red Ranger of his powers and orders Dark Monat to conjure up a giant Heartless to destroy Toontown. Back in late 18th century Toontown, rest of the Rangers are aided by a girl who helps them escape. The Wizard shows up and casts a spell on some rats, making them human-sized and unleashing them upon Toontown. The Rangers are horrified at not being able to use their powers and are forced to flee. #'Rangers Back In Time, Part 3- '''The giant Heartless has awakened and is under the evil influence of the Wizard. Jack is weakened from having his powers temporarily drained from him and can barely function. The Red Dragon Thunderzord is no match for the giant Heartless the Red Ranger is in such a state. The Wizard and Nega Monat corner him, but Jack tricks them into revealing the whereabouts of the Rangers. Afterwards, Mickey reveals what must be done to free the Rangers. What will the Rangers do when there's trouble in both worlds? Can Dark Monat be defeated? What will become of him? #'Storybook Rangers, Part 1- There's a book fair at Toontown Library, much to the delight of the Rangers. Jack buys a book that Trixie loved since childhood, which inspires Eggman to trap the Rangers inside. Once inside, Dr. Eggman orders Eggbots to retrieve the book, and somehow, they end up inside the book. The Eggbots snatch the toys so that the Rangers can never leave. To make matters worse, two boys find the book and return it to the book fair! Duck, Ace, and Max can only watch in horror as Jack, Lexi, and Joey are being attacked by a Snow Monster. #'Storybook Rangers, Part 2- '''Duck, Ace, and Max find themselves in a race against time to find the book in which Joey, Lexi, and Jack are trapped within before it's too late! They are forced to search through hundreds of books, not knowing which one they are looking for. Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman creates a monster called Turkey Jerk. Lexi, Jack, and Joey are stuck in a cave until Grumble, a character in the storybook, saves them. The trio decide to ask the wizard that cast the spell on Grumble to help them; he gruffly refuses. Back in Toontown, Max, Duck, and Ace must battle Eggman's monster that is much more difficult to handle than expected. Ace gives Grumble a hand so that the story can end happily. Just when things are starting to look up, Mondo the Magician escapes from the book and attacks Toontown! Can the Rangers defeat such a powerful foe? #'Max Goof Gone Bad- 'Max makes a special project for art class. This catches the eye of one of his female classmates, Violet, who makes a perfect likeness of Max. Eggman casts a spell on it to make it real to take his place while the others are preoccupied by the Eggbots. Needless to say, the Rangers are puzzled by "Max's" odd behavior. Jack suspects that something's up, which forces Eggman to send the Eggbots, Scratch, and Grounder. Meanwhile, it's the most unlikely source that frees the real Max but how will they know who's whom? Time's running out and Jack and Joey don't have their Morphers! #'A Friend in Need Part, 1- 'Ace, Lexi, and Duck's timeline in the year 2772 is under attack by Deuce, Ace's old rival, thus the Power Rangers (minus Max who has the flu) travel to Acmetropolis to find out what's going on. Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman makes a plan to invade Toontown. #'A Friend in Need, Part 2- 'The Power Rangers meet up with the inhabitants of Acmetropolis and Ace, Lexi, and Duck's teammates Tech, Slam, and Rev. Tech tells the Power Rangers about the crystals that give special powers to the inhabitants and the history of why Deuce is attacking. Meanwhile, Max, while still being ill, is fighting Repellator, a monster from Dr. Eggman in Toontown. #'A Friend in Need, Part 3- '''In Acmetropolis, the Power Rangers and Tech, Slam, and Rev fight with the robot armies of Deuce. Meanwhile, Max has infected Repellator with the flu, thus the monster has to retreat in order to get an antidote. After the battle against Deuce, the Power Rangers return to Toontown along with Tech, Slam, and Rev to reunite with Max, summon the Thunderzords, and destroy Repellator. Later, Tech insists to Mickey that he, Slam, and Rev could stay with them and help alongside with the Rangers. Mickey says they are welcome to join and the team celebrates. #The Seeds of Evil- The gang is playing a game of volleyball when Scratch appears above the field. Without being noticed, he slips an odd red potion into the glasses of water lying on a bench. Jack drinks the water, and suddenly started feeling very sick. Eggman plots to use the divided Rangers to allow Jack's worst monster enemy, the Terror Toad, who has been brought to life by the seeds of evil, to destroy the town. Max, Tech, Slam, and Rev must journey to another dimension to find a special singing squash, as only its juice can cure Jack from his sickness. As Ace fights a losing battle against Terror Toad, as Lexi and Duck were devoured by the toad while Joey is fighting the Eggbots in town. #Sister of Grizzle, Part 1- The Rangers are going to Australia just as Dr. Eggman rests. Meanwhile, Grizzle's sister, Grizzilia, as arrived and is ready for revenge of her brother's death. She orders Scratch and Grounder to make a mind control spell for Eggman when he awakens. Minnie misses Jack so much that Mickey suggests that they take a walk. However, Grizzilia sends down Eggman's robots to capture them. Grizzilia then tricks the Rangers by using Minnie's voice to tell them to go to to an abandon mansion where Eggman is planning to attack. To the Rangers' horror, they find that they can't escape, and they are outnumbered by monsters and can't use their powers! #Sister of Grizzle, Part 2- The Rangers are fighting for their lives with no end in sight! They search desperately for a way out, but find monsters at every turn. Dr. Eggman awakens from his slumber and is under the control of Grizzilia. Scratch and Grounder are very unhappy to say the least. The Rangers find a way out and Grizzilia makes some of the monsters gigantic and powerfull, forcing the Rangers to retreat! They teleport out.....only to find themselves back in the theatre from which they had just escaped! #Sister of Grizzle, Part 3- The Rangers hatch a plan to escape again while Grizzilia travels to Toontown to personally destroy them. Scratch and Grounder send monsters who eagerly pursue the Rangers in attempt to stop them from reaching Disney Castle. When they finally get there, Max and Tech managed to locate Mickey and Minnie and teleport them back. Mickey then reveals that the pursuing monsters are gigantic now and attacking the town. Can the Rangers defeat so many at one time? #'''In the Freeze Zone- Freezer captures five Rangers, with only Jack left to face him and Scratch and Grounder. Scratch and Grounder have their own own problems, as Dark Monat returns looking for payback. Eggman and Grizzilia keep Dark Monat in check, and sends Scratch and Grounder to get Jack, who defeats Freezer frees his friends with his new upgraded Blade Blaster. #'A Pressing Engagement'- At the Juice Bar, Jack is trying to break Knuckles's benchpressing record, but is unable to do so. Doubting his ability to succeed, Lexi and Duck try to comfort him but have mixed success. At Eggman's Lair, Eggman and Grizzilia decide to isolate Jack from the other rangers by sending Luxord, one of Organization 13's members that Sora, Donald, and Goofy defeated years ago. Using his magic cards, Luxord traps Lexi and Duck in his cards leaving Jack alone. After teleporting himself and Jack to a desert, Luxord unleashes his true power and fights Jack. After Max, Ace, and Joey teleport to Disney Castle, they witness first hand Jack's struggle with a powerfull Luxord. #'Beware the Knight'- While returning to Jack's house with some pizzas, Duck encounters a knight on a horse. The mysterious knight vanishes into the forest. The knight is after something that is guarded by a dragon. Debut of the Dragonzord Shield. #'Reflections of Evil'- A monster named Miracon transports the Rangers into a mirror world, where the Rangers must escape by destroying new and old monster enemies. #'Grizzilia's Dream Date- '''Duck wrote a romantic poem about his love for his feathers and during a battle against Eggman's robots, he unknowingly dropped it. Grizzilia picked it up and believed Duck romantic feelings for her. #'A Calm Before the Storm'''- With Eggman's monster ideas depleted, the Rangers ponder their past and future as Rangers. Scratch and Grounder's new robot terrorizes the city, but is destroyed by the Red Dragon Thunderzord. #'The End, Part 1- '''Eggman, finally no longer under Grizzilia's control, prepares to attack the town. Zadavia, the Loontics's mentor, orders the Loonatics to return to the future, the crystals are causing disruptions, if they don't leave they might not be able to return to their own time, she tells them Jack, Max, and Joey have to stay in their own time. Ace and the others refuse and try to prevent the attack. Jack knows the Loonatics can't stay in the present, and has a plan to send them back to their own time. #'The End, Part 2- Jack, Max, and Joey send the Loonatics back to the future. Now it's up to them to defend the town. In the future, the Loonatics discover what happened to the town and their friends. They're ordered to have their minds erased of their adventures in the past so they can adjust back to their lives in their own time. They're not willing to give up their memories, and decide to go back to help their friends. #The End, Part 3- '''When the Loonatics return from the future to assist Jack, Max, and Joey, Doomtron is defeated. Eggman ignores Grizzilia's pleas, and takes on the Power Rangers personally. During his rage against them, he accidentally strikes out against Grizzilia, and a baby she saved. Grizzilia then fades away from existance. This snaps Eggman out of his vengeance-filled state of mind, and he willingly gives up to the Power Rangers. While Eggman has been sent to a prison island where he can try to become good, the Rangers celebrate in victory. But, all of a sudden, Disney Castle starts to collapes because of the bomb Scratch and Grounder placed under the castle before their final battle. Mickey then teleports the Rangers back to Toontown and Disney Castle is destroyed. Without the castle, the Rangers wonder what they do now.